xtraversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nahkiira
"Why do you think yourself to be so important? You're just another fish in the sea. Taking you out, in the grand scheme of things, will mean nothing. Even sadder than that is the fact that you believed, even for a moment, that this Universe could not carry on without you. Mortals are such arrogant creatures." -Nahkiira '''Nahkiira, '''often referred to as Nightshade, is the first offspring of Nahkriin and supposedly Demeter(though this was never proven), and as a result is a hybrid Aetherborn(Aetherling). Levelheaded and fully aware of her potential, Nahkriira departed on a journey across the ever-expanding Universes to find her purpose, and essentially redefine what it means to be an Aetherborn. Eluding any and all that seek her, the curious halfbreed seeks to verify her omniscience firsthand. __TOC__ Appearance While Nahkiira intentionally avoids her father as she journeys the Universe, she resembles his most common form. Her hair is a dark green, reaching down to her thigh, though her hair(as well as any other facet of her appearance) can be changed at any time. Her skin is light and oaken, much like Nahkriin's. Her eyes are only either purple or green, as her preferences are final and apparently eternal. She is most commonly reported to be seen in a black dress, made of silk and falling to her ankles, seemingly wearing nothing else. There are instances in where she has adventured naked. Personality As cold and unforgiving as she is made out to be, Nahkiira is actually quite calm and level-headed, never deviating from a respectful and mild tone of voice. Even her threats and imperative commands are given with a lack of urgency. The only time she feels remorse or anger is when she senses the collapse of a Universe or when she is notified by her Asters that her father and his party have been searching for her. Having her father to thank for her upbringing and nature, Nahkiira's shrouded curiosity is what drives her existence. Knowledge, to her, is not the same as experience. Biography Nahkiira was born soon after the creation of the Sun. Her early days were spent learning the ways of the Aetherborn, though she suspected that her father was not telling her the whole truth. When she confronted him on the matter, she learned that not even he knew the real truth, and this made her mind wander. What really is an Aetherborn? And why was there only one, now two? When she could not find an answer, she departed from her father's care, leaving behind nothing but a ribbon tied to Nohr. To this day the ribbon is the red wrapping on the blade, and is more preserved than the blade itself. She was approached by the Goddess Demeter shortly after abandoning her father, and in Nahkiira's mind extra care seemed to have been expressed in her words, making Nahkiira assume that she was in fact her mother. Her adventures started in the darkest of Universes, where she was easily able to bring them to light. Millenia passed and Nahkiira had aged into a young woman of great strength and knowledge. Called "Mercy Incarnate" by even her enemies, in all her journeys she never once landed a killing blow. In the Nihiles for Miles arc, Nahkiira comes into contact with Nihiles Desnoyer, Destroyer of All. She is continuously harassed by the being no matter where she seems to go until a showdown in the XtraVerse taught Nahkiira that her power was dangerous and that Nihiles was in fact capable of destroying any and everything he was faced with. Though on the verge of a loss, Nihiles gave up, remarking that "she wasn't worth destroying" and that he would have another issue to deal with if he had done so. Reminding her that the two were in Nahkriin's home, she quickly departed from the plane to resume her journey and avoid her father, whom she knew would go to extremes to have her back. In the Nightshade Arc, a galaxy awash in light was visited by multiple beings of ill intent. Seeing the lack of balance in the area, Nahkiira stepped into the midst of the issue and condensed the infinite light into stars much like suns, then practically remolded the galaxy's solar systems to accommodate. Seen as a benign bringer of darkness, she was known to all in the galaxy as Nightshade. Liking the name, she took it for her own. When her father visited the area much later and found it changed for the better, he was regaled with the story. Proud of his daughter but still sad that he could not bring her home, he acknowledged her commitment to balance and her new identity. During the Great Aether War, Nahkiira was made painfully aware of the truth that rested in the bowels of the hidden Universe. Feeling that her father had lied to her, she refused to assist him in his battle, but after learning that almost every entity was unaware of the events that took place before time began, she forgave him and visited him in his dream briefly. Why she refuses to return to him to this day is a mystery. During the Third Great Aether War, Nahkiira saw her father in imminent danger and went to protect him, aiding Fi and Tetsuya among others in resisting the forces that sought to destroy Nahkriin. Once the battle was over, she saw that she had fulfilled her duty by participating, and moved to leave before her father would notice; alas he awoke from the coma mid-battle, before she could, but he was much too busy to notice her, allowing for her clean getaway.